


It's all about TRUST

by AstroCAM



Series: M&G Scene [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, MYUNGJIN side of the story, myungjin scenes are at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: Myungjin side of the story after M&G.





	It's all about TRUST

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing in advance for my wrong grammars. I hope you enjoy. Thanks

 

Jinwoo noticed how Eunwoo got quiet during remaining minutes of Meet and Greet. To be exact it happened after the chin kiss he shared with Moon Bin- Eunwoo's boyfriend. His boyfriend didn't help either because he teased the two of the them after the game saying "This team has gotten closer".

 

MJ has been his boyfriend after a week now. They are still not ready to talk to their members even though Moonbin and Eunwoo has already come out. The two of them only admitted it to their Manager-nim and not yet ready to tell the others or even the Company. The company has nothing against it, since the only thing that will be different is just during the fan service, nothing will be an act, all of it will be real.

 

The four remaining members are at their dressing room waiting for their manager to get a go signal that its okay for them to head to the car to go back to their company building to prepare for the fan signing event that will be happening the whole week.

 

 

“C’mon it was an accident talk to me please” they heard Bin plead through their room.

 

"What do you want Bin?" Eunwoo responded with his icy voice indicating that he is pretty much upset.

 

There were no more exchange of words heard. They are waiting for them to come inside the room but only Bin came,  frowning.

 

 

"How are you and Eunwoo?" MJ asked which surprised the members that are with them.

 

"I don't really get it why he is mad. But he just left me." Bin just said frowning even more.

 

"I will talk to him" MJ announced and left their dressing room without waiting for the response of the other member.

 

 

Jinjin grabbed Bin's shoulder for comfort silently telling him everything will be okay. "Don't worry I'm sure MJ-hyung will talk him back to his senses" he told Bin and the said boy just nodded.

 

****

 

MJ ran around the hall way of the building looking for his said dongsae who ran off because he is jealous.

 

_It should be me who should because my boyfriend got kissed by my brother but oh well they don't know that._

 

Then he saw a familiar tall lad. To be exact the same person he was looking for. The man was going straight to the elevator of the building.

 

"Eunwoo!" MJ shouted which earned him a few stares from the staff of Meet and Greet which he don't really care cause he wants to get the attention of his brother who disregarded his call.

 

"Yah Lee Dongmin!" he shouted as he reach Eunwoo and grabbed him by the elbow.

 

"What do you want, Hyung?!" Eunwoo shouted at him. As he faced MJ. MJ, can see that the staff that are looking at them are starting to tense. So instead of making a commotion there, he grabbed his dongsae's wrist and pulled him inside the elevator and head to ground floor to go straight out of the building.

 

"You are coming with me" MJ said as he pull the said lad.

 

Eunwoo just let him get pulled since he is already to tired to even bother fight back and he saw the looks of the staff on the two of them.

 

MJ grabbed his phone from his pocket and called their manager-nim. He said they will be going at Shining Star Cafe. MJ found out about this Cafe once he was strolling at city of Seoul during his day offs and found out that the cafe has a private room where he won't get bothered in case there are fans there. He loves the fans so much but sometimes he wants his privacy too. He already brought Jinjin there once for their date the manager gave them their privacy and the date was only between their Manager-nim the manager of the Cafe and the two of them.

 

He hailed a cab for them and ask Eunwoo to get in.

 

"Where are we going, Hyung?" Eunwoo asked.  
"You'll see."

 

MJ told the driver the location of the Cafe. Soon, they arrived and MJ paid for their fee and went straight to the Cafe.

 

"Myungjun-shi, it's nice to see you again" the Manager welcomed them with a smile.

 

The two members greeted the Manager with a smile as well and they can see that the staff recognize them because they are squealing when they entered the Cafe.

 

"It's the Astro members" they heard one of the staff said.  
"So are you having the usual?" the Manager asked.  
"Yeah. But my brother here will give his own order. Dongmin what do you want?" MJ asked.

 

Eunwoo can feel that MJ is pretty serious tonight. Since he is using his real name to call him. He doesn't want to get on the nerves of his hyung tonight.

 

"I'll just have an Americano iced coffee" Eunwoo said.  
"Cakes? They also offer some burger dishes here. What do you want?" MJ said.  
"Nothing. Thank you"  
"Okay I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You love cake so much" so MJ turned to the Manager. "I'll have the chocolate sliced cake, then the marshmallow coated cake, and one slice blueberry cheesecake"  
"Okay. Is there anything you want to add?" the Manager asked.  
"Um yes. I'll having 6 marshmallow coated cake for take out" MJ added.

 

Then MJ gave his card to the manager for the payment. And headed to the private room he usually use with Eunwoo trailing behind him.

 

"Do you always go here, hyung?" Eunwoo asked. As he settled down at the couch of their room.  
"Yeah. Every time I'm stressed or when I feel like being alone or something. I discovered the Cafe when we were still a trainee back in 2015. I just don't want to share this with you guys. Because Arohas might start to notice all the Astro members going here. It will no longer be quiet as I want it to be. But I was planning on bringing you all here though" MJ said.  
"Does Manager-nim knows about this place?"  
"Yeah. Manager-nim and Jinwoo to be exact."  
"Ohh..."  
"So What happened back there, Dongmin?"  
"Huh?"  
"What happened between you and Bin?"  
"Umm.... It's just I got jealous I guessed. I didn't take it when he accidentally kissed Jinwoo-hyung on the chin. If he wasn't too careful he could have kissed him on the lips in front of a recording camera that will soon be broadcast nationwide... Wait scratch that worldwide and in front of Arohas. I mean I have nothing against Jinwoo-hyung. But I don't want to see that happen before my eyes. Where I should be the one being kissed like that. Ugh. It's frustrating. Its frustrating to see things I shouldn't be frustrated about. Do you get what I mean, Hyung?"  
"I get it. Go on."  
"You know, I just don't like sharing Bin's lips with anyone. Even if they are my brothers. Its just. Ugh!!! What am I even saying. This is so childish. But I just want Bin to myself. I can't help it. Wait is this room even sound proof?" he asked.

 

MJ laughed at him. "Yes this room is completely sound proof"  
Eunwoo continues to frown. He complained about Bin being his only. He complained about like how Bin doesn't even cared that he kissed Jinwoo on the chin where it is few cm from the lips. Eunwoo just stopped ranting for a few minutes when their orders where delivered.  Then continued again as he eat the chocolate cake and marshmallow coated cake his hyung ordered for him.

 

"MJ-hyung?"  
"Hmm"  
"Why aren't you angry with Jinwoo-hyung? I mean you are together right?"  
"Why would I be angry with me? Is there a reason for me to?"  
"I mean he did get kissed right?"  
"Yeah, he did get kissed but why would I be angry about something that was an accident? You know what Dongmin.."  
"What?"  
"It's all about trusting. I mean if you know that Bin loves you so much then why is there a need to be angry about something that was an accident. Bin loves you and he would re-do everything if he could so he can avoid kissing Jinwoo in the chin. Besides its only the chin. You should be angry if Bin did it on purpose and he wants to intentionally hurt you. Bin loves you more than you can think off. Just let this go and let it pass. C'mon Dongmin this is so not you. You are better than this. The Dongmin we know does not easily get jealous like this. Don't let jealousy ruin your relationship with Bin."

 

Eunwoo just stared at him. "Okay, who are you and what did you do to MJ-hyung?"

 

MJ rolled his eyes and throw the tissue paper he has been playing for quite a while now. "Be serious"

 

"I am. So is this the reason why you are not mad with Jinwoo-hyung?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"So you are now admitting you are dating him? Well, I shouldn't be surprised since it is quite obvious to be honest."

 

MJ rolled his eyes at him again. "Well, I will deny it any longer"

 

"For how long?"  
"A week now. Manager-nim knows about it. If you are going to ask"  
"Ohh. But why didn't you tell us?"  
"I'm not sure how you all are going to take it though"  
"Are you saying that we going to judge you?"  
"No. That's not what I meant. But Jinwoo and I are just looking for the right time I guess we are so busy this comeback so we haven't found the time to really talk to you guys."

 

Eunwoo just nodded. "Well I'm happy for you two. And thanks so much for this hyung. I appreciate it so much. I was also being childish with all my antics and I have let my jealousy gets in my way."

 

"Well 777-hyung will always be here to help" MJ said as he made his sign through his chest.

 

"Lets go home hyung. I want to prepare a dinner for the four of them"  
"As long as you are going to pay for it."

 

Eunwoo rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say hyung."

 

The two of them rode a cab to their dorm building. MJ messaged their Manager on their whereabouts while Eunwoo called Chicken Mania(a/n: is this the name of the store they are advertising? Haha) and ordered chicken of different flavors for the six of them.

 

They hurriedly prepared for rice and kimchi for their dinner when they get home and placed the cakes MJ bought at the fridge and will be eating it later for desserts once everyone is home.  
Soon they heard someone opening their front doors which both of them lightly cursed because they haven't finish preparing the table yet.

 

Soon, the 4 members living with them is opening the sliding door that leads to their living room and saw one of the maknaes passed out on Bin's back and the Sanha is about to fall because sleepiness.

 

"Is Rocky okay?" Eunwoo asked as the two of them approached the four. MJ grabbed the bags Jinwoo was holding as Jinwoo led the maknae on their room with Bin trailing behind. MJ dropped the bags on their couch.

 

Manager-nim gave small instructions on Jinwoo then headed to the two members on the living room. Eunwoo gaved one of the box of chicken he ordered for their Manager.

 

"Thanks, Eunwoo. Are you two okay?" Manager-nim asked. As he look at MJ and Eunwoo as if looking for injuries of the two members.

 

"We are fine" MJ said and gave a thumbs up at him.  
"Next time don't just run off like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack"  
"Yes. We're sorry. It was all my fault."  
"I don't care whose fault it was. Just don't do it again. Understood?"  
"Yes" they both responded.

 

MJ saw their Manager-nim to the door of the apartment reminding him to lock the door as he goes out. When he got back Bin and Jinwoo went out of their room. So MJ grabbed Jinwoo's hands and pulled him back to their room.

 

When MJ faced him Jinwoo instantly wrapped his arms around him.  
"Where were you?" he whispered but in a demanding tone.  
"I'm sorry for making you worry" MJ said as he wrapped his own arms at the boy leaning into the warmth of his boyfriend.  
"Please don't do that ever again. Okay? Please. I don't even know where you are. You just got me so worried. I've been trying to call you and you were not even answering. Please next time at least tell me where you are."Jinwoo's grip is getting tighter.  
"I will. I'm sorry for making you worry. So what happened to our sons here?" MJ asked. As he looked at the two passed out members at the bottom bunk.  
"Those two just fell asleep at the office. And no matter how much we try to wake Rocky up he wont budge so Bin carried him."  
"Ohh. I thought something happened to the two of them"  
"How 'bout you? Nothing happened to the two of you right?" jinwoo asked and inspecting the MJ arms for possible wounds.  
MJ just laughed at him. "Of course nothing happened. We just went to the Shining Star Cafe. Eunwoo just ranted about how jealous he was when the chin kissed happen"  
Jinwoo grinned. "Then how 'bout you did you ranted about something. Like how jealous you are when it happened?"

 

MJ rolled his eyes at him and hit him on the chest. "Why do I need to be? When this lips is all mine." MJ said as he grabbed him by shirt and crashed his lips with his boyfriend.

 

"Everything about you is all mine" MJ whispered as the kiss ended.

 

"Of course and everything about you is mine as well. I love you" Jinwoo said.

 

MJ giggled at him. "I love you too. Even though we sound like high school student who are so sappy and just couldn't get enough of each other"

 

"We really couldn't get enough of each other remember?" Jinwoo said and smiled at him and placed a kiss on MJ's lips.

 

MJ kissed him again. This time they were making out with a great chance that their maknaes will see them.

 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Jinwoo said as he grabbed MJ's face and kissed him.

 

They failed to notice that their maknae is stirring up from his sleep. Then suddenly he screamed to the top of his lungs.  "Treason! Murder! My sweet innocent poor eyes! Child abuse! Homicide!" Sanha screamed and run out of their room.

 

Rocky stirred from his sleep and suddenly alerted when he heard the maknae screaming. The other three members followed him outside.

 

Sanha was already being coed by Eunwoo. He was already wrapped in the arms of his hyung as he bury his face on the shoulder of his hyung. 

 

MJ sighed but still blushing as he hold the hand of Jinwoo with Rocky beside them being take care of Bin.

 

"What's wrong, Sanha?" Eunwoo asked.

"Jinjin-hyung's lips on MJ-hyungs lips. Ugh! My sweet innocent eyes. I heard talking inside the room then when I opened my eyes I saw their lips glued together!" Sanha said as he buried his face on his Hyungs shoulder.

"Oh shut up Sanha! You should have seen it coming! Anytime of the month that this two hyungs will come out!" Minhyuk said as he also buried his head on Bin's shoulder.

 

"Aish... If I know better anytime of the year you two will come out as well" MJ said still holding Jinwoo's hand afraid if he let go, Jinwoo will leave him.

Eunwoo rolled his eyes at them. "Cmon let's eat. I don't want to hear anything about this. And Sanha next time don't scream the words you screamed people might think there is a crime happening inside our unit"

 

They all headed to eat the food MJ and Eunwoo prepared for all of them. 

 

"Okay since four of our hyungs are already dating let's have some ground rules" Minhyuk said as he took a bite of the chicken he is holding.

 

The four hyung line just nodded at them.

"This is especially for you, Jinwoo-hyung and MJ-hyung since you share room with the maknae line" Minhyuk said. He laid down every rules he has in mind with Sanha having constant comments as he add to what his hyung is saying all through out the meal.

 

MJ and Jinwoo prepared their bed on the living room since MJ have the habit of shaking his legs while sleeping so instead of disturbing his dongsaes' he sleep on the living room. Now, that everyone knows that they are couple Jinwoo would be gladly to sleep with MJ  even though he has a weird habit. But not until MJ and Jinwoo reminded the maknaes on the room.

 

"No funny business, maknaes. I want the door to be open so I can still see you both" Jinwoo said.

"And what? See you two make out in the common room?" Minhyuk responded as he lay down on Jinwoo's bed since he is too lazy to climb on his bed.

"I thought we all agreed that it will not happen not unless it just the two of us?" he reminded the rules that Minhyuk created himself.

"And I don't want to see you two making out when I come in the next morning" MJ said as he turn off the light while pulling Jinwoo with him.

"Shut up!" Minhyuk shouted and threw one of Jinwoo's plush toys on them.

Sanha screamed as he covered his face.

"Okay no more screaming you two!" Jinwoo ordered.

 

The two couple lay on their bed. Jinwoo pulled MJ to himself.

 

"We had a very long day" MJ whispered. "But I'm glad we could finally tell them that we are a couple" he added as he burried his face on Jinwoo's neck.

"Me too. And I'm also glad the soap couple finally made up. I don't want to deal with their childish antics"

"Hahaha but it is okay with you to deal with mine?"

"Of course. I love you. Your childish antics is your charm by the way. And I love every single of it"

"You're so sappy"

"Yeah. But you still love me... Right?" Jinwoo said as he look at his boy friend.

"Ummm" MJ teased him.

"Myungjunnieeee..."Jinwoo whined as he burried his face on the hair of the other lad.

"Of course. I do love you, you crazy sappy leader" MJ said as he kissed Jinwoo's neck.

 

"You should be kissing this" Jinwoo said as he points to his lips. The other lad just smiled and kiss him full on the lips. They both slept on the arms of each other for the first time ever since they become a couple in pure bliss. Knowing tomorrow will be much okay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some comments on how I can improve my work. I finally let this out of my system so I can write another Myungjin story. huhuhu


End file.
